The Game of Life
by Foxstar - Founder of FoxClan
Summary: Inspired by the song "Game of Life" by Hatsune Miku. Naruto can't bring himself to hurt Sasuke in their final clash at the valley of the end and stops his rasengan. As he is close to death, the kyuubi decides to play a game with Naruto that will decide what happens with his life. Now he must take a chance and roll the dice in hopes of winning this game to return to everyday life.


**This fic is inspired by the song 'The Game of Life' - Hatsune Miku (Or Miku Hatsune, both are acceptable from what I understand). I heard this song and was instantly inspired to right this fanfiction, which I hope to be short enough to finish by New Years. I hope you enjoy, and see you at the bottom.**

**The Game of Life**

**Prologue**

"**Chidori!**"

"**Rasengan!**"

The two jutsu clashed, fueled by both Naruto and Sasuke's own forbidden powers. Sasuke, who was using the power of the curse mark, and Naruto, who was using the power of the nine tailed fox. The two jutsu released chakra all around them, eventually forming into a solid black sphere. Suddenly, Naruto released his rasengan, he couldn't bring himself to hurt the person he had considered his first true friend. Everything went dark for Naruto as he felt a sharp pain in his chest, he realized Sasuke's chidori had hit.

_? ? ?_

Naruto awoke inside his mindscape, the place where the kyuubi resided and was locked away. However, there was a single problem: The kyuubi's cage was no longer there, and the beast was allowed free movement. "Kyuubi, what is happening?" Naruto asked, hoping that the beast wouldn't kill him.

**"You allowed that Uchiha hit you, and now you are on the crossroads of life and death. It could go either way, but it all depends on your will to live." **The kyuubi said, being surprisingly helpful considered to the few times Naruto had been there. **"Don't get your hopes up, I want to have some fun first since I am free for once." **The kyuubi said, his lips twisting into a cruel grin. With a twitch of one of his tails, a pair of dice appeared in Naruto's hand, though he noticed one side was blank on both.

"What are these for?" Naruto asked as he looked at the dice with confusion.

**"Those dice are what we will play a game with. Each different combination will show you a different life you could have had, one even has your parents in it. The numb-" **The kyuubi was interrupted as Naruto spoke.

"Wait, you know who my parents are?" Naruto asked.

**"Of course, how could I forget the idiot who sealed me?" **Kyuubi said, shocking Naruto as he realized that he was talking about the yondaime. **"As I was saying earlier, the number that you want to roll is a nine, as it will end the game and you will wake up and live your life. You have nine tries to roll a nine, and if you can't, you simply won't wake up and we will play games like this until the end of your natural lifespan. However, I'm sure you have noticed that one side is blank on both. Those dice only go up to five, as the six has been removed and makes it possible for you to get a 'one'." **He said.

"What are the different possible lives that I will live?" Naruto asked in a way that was out of character for him.

**"I'm surprised you asked, I expected you to have already rolled in hope that you could get a nine from luck alone."** The kyuubi said, narrowing his eyes as he wondered what the blond was up to.

"Maybe if it was someone else and the stakes weren't so large, but I know luck will get me nowhere here." Naruto said.

**"And here I thought you were an idiot, but very well." **Kyuubi said, flicking his tails and a list appeared in Naruto's other hand.

_Potential Lives:_

_1. Naruto, Uchiha Failure_

_2. Naruto, Civilian Life_

_3. Naruto, a Force Truly Evil_

_4. Naruto, God of Death_

_5. Naruto, A Sealed Existence_

_6. Naruto, A Village's Hatred_

_7. Naruto, A Families' Love_

_8. Naruto, Smartest In The World_

_9. Original Life_

Naruto quickly read over the list, looking up at the kyuubi with a confused expression. "What are with the bad titles? They are like they are from a bad manga." He said. Kyuubi looked shock that the idiot in front of him had insulted his titles, which he thought were very good and described each life almost perfectly.

**"Well, anymore questions?" **The tailed beast asked, wanting to start the game already.

"Yeah, just one more. Are these actual possible lives I could have had, or are they just genjutsu that you will make me experience?" Naruto asked.

**"They are all real, there are millions of possible lives you could have lived; these are just nine of them. You will surely live the other millions when I win this game though." **Kyuubi said, smirking down as he waited for Naruto to roll. Naruto looked down at the dice in his hand, knowing that they would decide his future.

_'I have to roll both a five and a four, it is the only possible combination I have to win. However, I doubt the kyuubi would allow me to win so easily, I said it myself that luck would get me nowhere here. Maybe I should aim for an eight and see if I can find a way to may the dice land on what I want them to get.' _Naruto thought as he clenched his fist.

**"Forming a strategy, how unusual of you. However I do believe it is nearly a flawless plan." **Kyuubi commented, saying it almost as if he could hear his thoughts.

"No use in waiting anymore! Let's go!" Naruto said as he threw the dice to the ground, which rolled to a stop between him and the kyuubi. Naruto looked down at the dice to see what he had gotten. One die showed a 'one', while the other was blank. He had rolled a one, which meant he would be living the life of a Uchiha. Before Naruto could say anything, he felt as though his souls was being forcibly ripped from his body as the world shifted around him. As the feeling stopped, Naruto dropped to his hands and knees as the world spun around him, he couldn't make sense of anything.

"Itachi-niisan! Something is wrong with Naruto." A voice which Naruto found familiar said. Raising his head, Naruto saw an eight-year old Sasuke and a thirteen-year old Itachi. Naruto was initially going to yell in shock, but he soon remembered what had just happened with the kyuubi. Naruto slowly stood up, dusting off his clothes before talking.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He said, the two Uchiha gazing at him with concern. Itachi's gaze last longer than Sasuke as it grew curious, as if he could see something that Sasuke couldn't.

**END PROLOGUE!**

**And that is the prologue of this story, I hope to see any reviewers that may show up in the next chapter. Also, chapters won't be this short. I plan to make the chapters following this around five thousand words, so I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
